vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie and Sheila
The relationship between witches Bonnie Bennett and Sheila Bennett. As Bonnie grew up, she often looked to her grandmother for help. Sheila played a huge role in her life as her mother was not around to do so. Sheila was the one that introduced Bonnie to witchcraft, due to this her father despised the relationship between the two. Sheila still looks out for Bonnie from the Other Side. Season One During the first half of season 1 Shelia told Bonnie about being a witch and helped her through it. At first Bonnie didn't believe her, and joked about it with her friends. But, as her powers progressed she became scared, nerouvs and came to her Grams for help. Shelia agreed to help her, and taught her the witch craft ways and most of the do's and don'ts. Shelia used her powers along with Bonnie to open up the tomb which Mystic Vampire 19th century vampire been locked up since the Civil War. Both found it draining, and Shelia told Bonnie to hold in there and keep going. Shelia later dies at that night from overload of magic leaving Bonnie depressed and as result going through a personality change that made her more serious. She started to hate vampires, blaming them for her gram's death instead of the real reason; that her grams wasn't strong enough to do the spell. Season Three In Ghost World, Sheila appears to Bonnie and tells her that the Original Witch unleashed everyone who had unfinished business, and that Bonnie has to close the "door", by destroying the talisman of the Original Witch. Season Four In Growing Pains, after Bonnie stops her own heart, to go to the other side and pull Elena back, Sheila (in spirit form) warns Bonnie that there will be consequences if she uses dark magic. In Graduation, Shelia appeared briefly to take Bonnie to the Other Side. Season Five In Resident Evil, she appears to Bonnie and tells her something is wrong with the Other Side and that something escaped. She tells her that the witches are afraid of what is happening. In Home Sheila appears to Bonnie and promises her grand-daughter that she has ensured that Bonnie will find peace. Quotes Trivia *Sheila Bennett served as a witch mentor to her granddaughter, Bonnie. *Sheila was Bonnie's closest family member. *They both died and shown up as ghosts (although Bonnie did come back and Sheila did not). *Bonnie's father did not approve of the relationship between Sheila and Bonnie. *Shelia is the one who taught Bonnie magic. *Shelia always believed in her granddaughter. *Bonnie calls her Grams. *Bonnie was there when her Grams died, and thus she started disliking vampires. * Bonnie tried to get her Grams to pass through her, and come back to life but Shelia rejected her. * Grams found peace but said, "I found peace, because I made sure that you'll find yours." Gallery Bonnie finding a dead shelia.jpg|Bonnie mourns Sheila's death. Bonnie Bennett-Shelia Bennett.jpg|Sheila and Bonnie cast a spell together. tumblr_n5v9sfI1LB1txgcwpo1_400.jpg TVDS3E7-blog4.jpg MV5BNDEwODc4NDk5Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI4MTgxMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg SwK.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed